i hate accidents (except when we went from friends to this)
by softjily
Summary: aquela em que Lily entra em pânico, James não sabe o que fazer e Sirius simplesmente não ajuda. para lari


A volta às aulas sempre é um momento complicado para Lily.

Seu amor pelas aulas e o aprendizado vive em constante conflito com o seu ódio por acordar cedo. Ela simplesmente não consegue entender o porquê de as aulas não poderem começar após o meio dia, quando ela estiver descansada e disposta a manter os olhos abertos durante horas dentro de salas de aula.

Pior do que ter que lidar com o seu próprio mau humor matinal, no entanto, é ter que lidar com o bom humor matinal de James Potter.

O capitão do time de quadribol da Grifinória é famoso por ser apaixonado pelas manhãs, sendo sempre o primeiro a chegar ao Grande Salão para o café da manhã, além de sempre reservar o campo para os treinos do time antes do amanhecer.

O bom humor de James não havia sido um problema nos anos anteriores, já que Lily e ele não eram exatamente amigos antes do sexto ano de ambos em Hogwarts.

A amizade dos dois acabou por juntar os grupos de amigos, que no momento inclui todos os Marotos, Marlene, Dorcas e Lily reunidos para a primeira refeição do dia. Alice e Mary haviam feito a escolha de pular o café da manhã – escolha essa que Lily passava a invejar cada vez mais.

James está atualmente em uma calorosa discussão com Sirius e Dorcas sobre palavras cruzadas.

Sim.

Palavras cruzadas.

James Potter espera ansiosamente todas as manhãs pelo seu precioso Profeta Diário, ou melhor, a seção de palavras cruzadas que acompanha o jornal bruxo.

Lily mal estava prestando atenção à conversa em si, preferindo se desligar e apenas observar os amigos.

Ou melhor, _amigo_, no singular.

Por mais que Lily tente dividir o seu foco entre os três amigos envolvidos no debate, seu olhar preguiçoso sempre acaba se fixando em James.

Ele não faz a barba há alguns dias, e ela consegue perceber algumas falhas no maxilar onde os pêlos não nascem. Os óculos estão sujos, e às vezes ela se pergunta como ele consegue enxergar em meio às marcas de dedos e poeira.

Lily repara no modo como ele passava a mão no cabelo enquanto Sirius defende seu ponto de vista. Foi apenas depois que viraram amigos que ela de fato entendeu que o hábito era um sinal de ansiedade, e não uma tentativa de impressioná-la.

Sua tigela de cereal está esquecida entre os seus cotovelos apoiados na mesa, os flocos agora ensopados.

Lily suspira e alcança o seu suco de laranja, tirando os olhos do rapaz por um milésimo de segundo.

É nesse momento James abre a boca para rebater o argumento de Sirius, apenas para ser interrompido por um comentário sarcástico de Dorcas.

Horas depois, Lily vai jurar que o copo estava suado, que seu aperto não estava firme o suficiente e num momento de distração o deixou cair.

Mas a verdade é que no momento que os olhos de Lily Evans encontram o perfil do rosto de James novamente, ele tensiona o maxilar.

E sim, Lily sabe que é um sinal normal de irritação e que milhares de pessoas fazem o mesmo todos os dias. Mas ela rapidamente aprendeu que não pode confiar em seu próprio corpo quando James faz isso.

Assim como ela temia, seu corpo inteiro se acende e o braço que segurava o copo produz um espasmo que causa com que o objeto escape de seus dedos, caindo e se quebrando diretamente na tigela cheia de cereal e leite.

Ao menos quinze pares de olhos de olhos se viram na direção de Lily quando ela, Remus e Marlene – estes últimos estavam sentados ao lado de Lily – soltam exclamações de surpresa e rapidamente se levantam para evitar se sujarem com os respingos que voam para todos os lados.

"Merda!" Lily exclama, tentando em vão minimizar os danos em seu uniforme.

"Lily, tá tudo bem?" Remus pergunta, tentando desviar das pequenas poças de líquido no chão.

"Tá sim, tudo certo. Não sei o que aconteceu, na verdade," Lily não levanta os olhos, não olha em volta e não percebe James dando a volta na mesa para ir ao seu encontro.

"Ei, deixa eu dar uma olhada," James pega a mão de Lily, fazendo com que outro pequeno espasmo passe pela mesma mão.

Lily dá um passo brusco para trás, levantando as mãos para mostrar a pele sem marcas. "Tá vendo? Sem sangue," ela vira a mão para mostrar o outro lado. "A única vítima foi o meu uniforme, aparentemente."

"E o meu," resmunga Marlene, ainda tentando minimizar as manchas com um guardanapo.

"Desculpa, Lene," Lily percebe que apenas ela e a amiga foram atingidas significativamente com os respingos, "Juro que não sei o que aconteceu."

O olhar de Marlene lhe diz que ela não comprou a história, e que Lily definitivamente irá se safar de uma explicação.

"Aqui, deixa que eu limpo pra você," James puxa a atenção de Lily de volta para ele, alcançando sua varinha no bolso e apontando para a camisa molhada de Lily. "_Scourgify_," com um simples movimento de varinha, as manchas no uniforme de Lily começam a desaparecer.

Ao lado de Lily, Remus conjura o mesmo feitiço no uniforme de Marlene e na bagunça que resta na mesa e no chão.

"Ah, obrigada," Lily diz, e James dá de ombros.

O café da manhã volta ao normal, e James aperta o ombro de Lily uma vez antes de voltar para a discussão anterior, soltando uma exclamação de indignação quando vê que Dorcas aproveitou o momento de distração para agarrar o jornal e terminar o jogo sem consultá-lo.

Lily sente Marlene se aproximar quando ambas sentam de volta no banco, e logo em seguida a voz da amiga atinge seus ouvidos.

"Não sabe o que aconteceu, né?"

Lily se vira para Marlene com um olhar confuso. "Como assim?"

"Eu vi bem pra quem você estava olhando."

Sem o seu consentimento, os olhos de Lily se fixam em James por um milésimo de segundo, rapidamente se voltando para Marlene.

Lily abre a boca para argumentar, mas esse breve olhar é suficiente para confirmar as suspeitas de Marlene, que levanta uma sobrancelha para Lily com uma expressão vitoriosa.

Por fim, Lily acaba desistindo de argumentar e se vira para pegar mais um pouco de suco de laranja.

* * *

Se qualquer pessoa perguntasse a James como era ser amigo de Lily Evans, ele responderia com total tranquilidade que era _fácil_. Tranquilo. Mamão com açúcar.

A realidade, no entanto?

Ser amigo de Lily Evans era a coisa mais difícil que James jamais tivera que fazer em toda a sua vida.

Sim, mais difícil que a final da copa de quadribol no ano anterior.

Mais difícil que o treinamento para se tornar auror, se o que ele ouvia falar estava correto.

Mais difícil que dormir no mesmo quarto que Peter quando ele jantava salada de repolho.

Mais difícil que todo o processo que passou para se tornar animago.

Sim, infinitamente mais difícil do que conviver com ela quando ela não o suportava.

E _definitivamente_ mais difícil agora que ele tem que lidar com sua pele bronzeada e o jeito que o sol bate no cabelo dela, evidenciando fios dourados aqui e ali, o jeito como ela gosta de deitar perto do lago e aproveitar os últimos dias quentes do ano, abrindo alguns botões a mais da camisa e afrouxando a gravata.

Esses momentos sempre tornam difícil para James a tarefa de simplesmente se manter calmo.

James está exercendo sua luta diária por autocontrole na biblioteca, acompanhado de Lily e Remus já que os três são os únicos no grupo de amigos que estudam Runas Avançadas no último ano.

E ele está indo bem, sério. A respiração está controlada, ele está falando com ela como uma pessoa normal e tudo mais e até mesmo ajudando Lily com suas dúvidas. James está definitivamente orgulhoso de si mesmo.

Depois de algumas horas presos às cadeiras desconfortáveis da biblioteca, no entanto, as coisas começam a se complicar.

Os três alunos logo começam a mostrar sinais de fadiga, com olhos pesados e cabelos bagunçados por mãos frustradas passando pelos fios repetidas vezes. James arrisca um olhar de canto para Lily, capturando o momento em que ela começa a juntar os fios ruivos em um coque, prendendo-os com sua varinha.

De repente o olhar cauteloso de James se torna mais óbvio enquanto ele repara nas mechas rebeldes que escapam do nó, o jeito que ela solta um suspiro de leve antes de inclinar a cabeça para o lado, esticando o pescoço e-

James de repente é tomado por uma crise de tosse que nada tem a ver com gripe ou infecção de garganta. Lily imediatamente se vira para ele e pergunta se está tudo bem, e James se pergunta qual a melhor maneira de dizer que o simples ato de alongar o pescoço foi o que causou essa reação exagerada nele.

Ele espera que ela interprete o tom rosado que sobe às bochechas dele como resultado da crise de tosse e não da vergonha que ele estava sentindo pelos pensamentos impuros que passavam pela sua cabeça.

Remus apenas observa a cena à sua frente com uma expressão divertida, desde o momento que Lily conjura um copo d'água para James até a saída súbita do Monitor-Chefe, acompanhada de uma desculpa qualquer murmurada e pelo menos três tropeços até a porta da biblioteca.

Cerca de uma hora depois James entra em seu dormitório e a primeira coisa que encontra ao passar pela porta é Remus sentado em sua própria cama lendo um livro surrado - que pelo que James consegue decifrar da capa vermelha se trata de algum tipo de manifesto.

Remus levanta o olhar para James quando o ouve entrando, imediatamente levantando as sobrancelhas em uma expressão de divertimento.

"Patético," é a única coisa que Remus diz a James antes de voltar à sua leitura.

* * *

O barulho de penas se arrastando por folhas de pergaminho cessa quando a professora McGonagall declara que seus alunos devem começar a praticar o feitiço do dia, sendo substituído pelo som de cadeiras se arrastando.

Lily se vira para Marlene, sua dupla, e alcança sua varinha para praticar os movimentos antes de lançar o feitiço de fato.

"Aqui, deixa que eu mostro," Marlene interrompe ao perceber a frustração de Lily depois de algumas tentativas falhas. "Você tem que girar o pulso, não virar o braço."

Lily presta atenção no movimento, acenando em agradecimento à amiga quando sente que consegue entender com sucesso. Respirando fundo e ajeitando a postura, Lily levanta o braço e começa a pronunciar o feitiço que deve deixar os cabelos de Marlene mais longos.

A gargalhada alta de Sirius interrompe a concentração de Lily, que vira o rosto em direção aos Marotos e entende o motivo das risadas, que agora começam a atingir o resto da sala.

Três coisas acontecem simultaneamente dentro dos próximos 2 segundos:

O cabelo de Peter começa a crescer descontroladamente, os fios agora atingindo o chão de madeira da sala;

James Potter solta uma risada alta, se inclinando para trás e passando as mãos no cabelo em um movimento só, fazendo com que a camisa branca se estique sobre o seu peito e os músculos de seus antebraços - que estavam à mostra, com as mangas enroladas no cotovelo - se tensionem.

Lily erra a pronúncia e o movimento do feitiço, fazendo com que os cabelos de Marlene fiquem azuis ao invés de mais longos.

Marlene lança um olhar confuso a Lily quando o volume das risadas aumenta e diversas cabeças se viram na direção das duas. Incapaz de fazer algo além de pensar _**merda, merda, merda**_, Lily apenas lhe lança um olhar desesperado de súplica, silenciosamente pedindo desculpas.

McGonagall se levanta para acalmar a turma, se dirigindo ao fundo da sala, onde Peter e Marlene estão agora desesperadamente tocando os fios transfigurados. A professora consegue reverter os feitiços com facilidade, e dentro de minutos a aula volta ao seu estado normal.

"De novo? Sério?" Marlene pergunta, incrédula, ao interpretar corretamente o rubor nas bochechas de Lily como uma reação à mera existência de James Potter.

Lily não responde, se virando para arrumar suas anotações em um ritmo frenético, sua mente ainda incapaz de processar pensamentos coerentes. Isso era tudo culpa de James Potter e seus estúpidos músculos e seu estúpido sorriso o estúpido efeito que ele tem sobre ela.

Tudo que Lily consegue fazer é bagunçar suas notas enquanto pensa, _**vai se foder, vai se foder, vai se foder, vem me foder, vem me- NÃO! O QUE?**_

Ela consegue fisicamente sentir o seu rosto e pescoço ficando mais vermelhos ainda, o suficiente para que Marlene levante uma sobrancelha e solte um riso malicioso.

"Olha, eu não quero nem sequer pensar no que você está _imaginando_ nesse momento," Marlene balança a cabeça enquanto alcança a própria varinha. "Respira fundo e limpa a cabeça desses pensamentos impuros, é a minha vez de testar o feitiço."

Lily segue as instruções da amiga, relutantemente levantando o olhar para cima e encarando Marlene, que já estava loira novamente. "Nem uma mísera palavra sobre isso."

"Tudo bem," Marlene dá de ombros, "só aviso logo desde agora que vou evitar ficar perto de você quando James estiver junto, ok?"

Lily revira os olhos e dá um tapinha na perna de Marlene. "Vai logo! E nem pense em se vingar de mim."

* * *

Todos em Hogwarts sabiam como Lily era inteligente. Os títulos melhor aluna do ano por anos a fio e Monitora-Chefe não vieram por acaso, afinal de contas.

Mas só quem prestava atenção de verdade conseguia ver o amor que ela sentia pela matéria - ou arte, como ela gostava de se referir também - ensinada pelo professor Slughorn.

E ninguém presta mais atenção em Lily Evans do que James Potter.

As aulas práticas de poções são sempre as favoritas de James. Não por ser bom nisso ou coisa do tipo. Ao contrário do que muitas pessoas pensam, ter um pai famoso por fabricar poções revolucionárias não te faz automaticamente nascer com a mesma habilidade.

Não, James gosta das aulas práticas porque pode trabalhar ao lado de Lily - que Merlin abençoe as bancadas duplas - e ter mais liberdade para roubar um olhar aqui e ali.

No momento as bochechas de Lily estão ruborizadas por conta do vapor que sai de seu caldeirão. Esse fato isolado já dificultava bastante o ato de ficar focado na missão de ajudar Sirius, sua dupla, a preparar a poção do dia, seja lá qual seja ela.

James sente uma sensação de déjà vu tomar conta de si quando Lily prende o cabelo com sua varinha, mais uma vez deixando que alguns fios escapem do nó desleixado e apressado. Ela mal presta atenção no que está fazendo, focada demais no passo-a-passo para finalizar a poção com perfeição.

Uma mecha de cabelo ruivo em particular parece estar incomodando Lily, que por estar com as duas mãos ocupadas com ingredientes e medidores tenta afastar os fios com sopros ocasionais, sem sucesso.

Quase que em um transe, James começa a esticar o braço na direção de Lily. É como se sua mão tivesse vida própria, agindo por si só sem ao menos consultar os neurônios que supostamente controlam seu cérebro.

Tudo faz muito sentido no momento, e James não vê o problema de suavemente pegar a mecha rebelde e colocá-la atrás da orelha de Lily. Ele estaria ajudando uma amiga, certo? Ela estava com um problema e ele iria ajudá-la, e se ele conseguisse tocar na pele macia de seu rosto, seria só mais uma vantagem bem-vinda.

Então realmente seria só um ato inocente de amigo para amigo, certo? Sem problemas.

James acaba de aceitar esse fato quando sente uma dor aguda e repentina na canela, retraindo o braço imediatamente e soltando um gemido baixo de dor. Ele rapidamente olha para Sirius, sua expressão acusadora.

Sirius o encara de volta com uma expressão que parece gritar _**o que diabos você estava fazendo?**_

Mas é apenas quando Lily pergunta a ele se está tudo bem que ele sente seu rosto inteiro se esquentar. Ele murmura que está tudo bem e passa o resto da aula fazendo um esforço físico para se manter focado na poção à sua frente.

_**Realmente, James**_, ele pensa, _**o que diabos você estava fazendo?**_

* * *

Parece que toda a Hogwarts tinha tido a mesma ideia que Lily e seus amigos para aproveitar os últimos dias quentes do ano.

O Lago Negro estava rodeado de alunos de todos os anos de Hogwarts, e achar um lugar que conseguisse abrigar quase todos os alunos do sétimo ano da Grifinória provou ser um desafio.

No fim, o grupo encontra uma árvore em um local afastado do burburinho dos estudantes que escolheram relaxar perto da beira do lago. Lily é a primeira a se jogar na grama, escolhendo sentar-se contra o tronco da árvore e logo sendo seguida pelo resto do grupo, que desaba em pontos diferentes à sombra da árvore.

"Olha, essa é a árvore que a gente gravou nossos nomes no terceiro ano," Sirius aponta para um local acima da cabeça de Lily.

"Nossa, eu tinha me esquecido disso," Remus diz, e Peter se vira junto aos amigos para olhar para a inscrição já meio gasta. "Foi no dia que criamos nossos apelidos, não é?"

"Sim, e logo depois o idiota do Filch confiscou o meu canivete," Peter faz uma careta ao pensar na lembrança.

Remus ri e olha as horas em seu relógio de pulso gasto. "Que horas acaba o treino hoje mesmo? O James vai amar ver isso aqui."

"Não é ele vindo ali?" Marlene aponta na direção do campo de quadribol.

Lily, que estava virada para o tronco da árvore inspecionando as gravações dos nomes dos meninos, vira o pescoço na direção apontada tão rápido que sente uma pontada afiada no local.

Quaisquer pensamentos sobre dores e torcicolos voam para fora de sua mente assim que seus olhos encontram James Potter.

Mas não qualquer James Potter, não. O James Potter favorito de Lily.

O James que caminhava na direção do grupo de alunos da Grifinória tinha acabado de sair do treino, o que significava que ele estava suado, com o cabelo em um estado mais caótico que o normal e que estava usando seu uniforme de quadribol.

Essa última parte era a favorita de Lily, em especial porque as calças de couro tendem a abraçar os músculos das pernas de James, deixando pouca coisa para a imaginação. Ainda assim, Lily não consegue impedir que sua mente se desvie para imagens de James sem as calças de treino, ou até de si mesma vestida com a camisa que atualmente se alongava pelo peitoral dele. Ela se pergunta qual seria a reação de James ao ver o seu próprio sobrenome estampado pelas costas dela.

Lily sacode a cabeça para afastar esses pensamentos, se arrependendo imediatamente quando seu pescoço outra vez reclama com mais uma pontada.

Quando Lily volta a prestar atenção na realidade à sua volta, James está dando os últimos passos até o grupo, prontamente largando sua vassoura e equipamentos antes de se deitar ao lado dela, apoiando o corpo em um cotovelo e fazendo com que os músculos de seu braço se pressionem contra a camisa vermelha e amarela.

Ela sabe que começar a surtar nesse momento seria uma reação completamente anormal e exagerada. James deitar ou sentar ao seu lado é normal porque eles são amigos. Não existe razão alguma para que qualquer pessoa em toda Hogwarts ache estranho que James tenha sentado ao lado de Lily.

Mas então ele começa a falar sobre o treino e... bem, ela simplesmente ama quando ele fala sobre quadribol.

James começa a reclamar que um de seus batedores está ficando cada vez mais ousado com os ataques, e se recusa a escutar o capitão ou mesmo entender como as faltas funcionam e podem prejudicar o time durante os jogos.

Lily se perde novamente em sua própria mente, prestando mais atenção no movimento dos lábios de James do que nas palavras que saíam por ali.

É apenas quando ela sente o olhar de alguém em si que Lily desgruda o próprio olhar do rosto de James, encontrando o olhar inquisidor de Remus, que levanta as sobrancelhas imediatamente. Seu olhar diz claramente que ele não precisa ser um _legilimens_ para ler a mente de Lily.

Lily levanta bruscamente, atraindo a atenção do grupo e fazendo com que a conversa seja interrompida.

"Lily, tá tudo bem?" pergunta James olhando para ela de seu lugar na grama.

Os outros olham para Lily com expressões idênticas de confusão. Com a exceção de Remus, que continua a olhar para Lily com a mesma expressão de antes, agora intensificada pelo fato de o Maroto estar prendendo o riso.

"É... tá sim. Eu achei que tinha visto uma aranha na árvore e levei um susto, só isso," ela se explica, rezando mentalmente para que ninguém faça mais perguntas sobre. Ela vira o pulso e finge olhar as horas em seu relógio. "Nossa, olha a hora! Esqueci que preciso falar com o Slughorn sobre aquela poção que temos que fazer na aula. Até mais!"

Ela se vira e parte em direção ao castelo, tentando não correr e se perguntando se algum dia vai conseguir olhar nos olhos de Remus novamente.

* * *

Remus respira fundo, fecha seu livro e encara James, que está deitado em sua própria cama do lado oposto do dormitório.

"Fala."

James sente um leve tremor de espanto passar por seu corpo, claramente não esperando que Remus estivesse prestando atenção nele. "Uh... como assim?"

Remus revira os olhos e respira fundo mais uma vez. "Tem uns dez minutos que você me encara e finge que vai falar mas não fala. Claramente tem alguma coisa na sua mente, então _fala_."

James leva alguns segundos para de fato arrumar os pensamentos e transmiti-los em palavras que fazem sentido. Remus chega perto de abrir o livro e retornar à sua leitura.

"A Lily tá estranha comigo," James finalmente consegue dizer.

Isso captura a atenção de Remus, que finalmente apoia o livro na cama e se vira na direção de James.

"Estranha como?"

"Parece que toda vez que eu chego perto dela ela fica inquieta, agitada, inventa alguma desculpa e sai correndo... Eu não sei se eu fiz algo de errado ou se deveria me desculpar," James passa a mão no cabelo em frustração, olhando para Remus com uma expressão desesperada.

Remus sente que deveria ganhar um prêmio pelo esforço que fez para não rir da cara de James nesse momento. Acredite, foi difícil.

"Olha, ela não falou nada pra mim, mas que tal você mostrar que leva a sério essa coisa toda de tratar ela com respeito?" Remus usa o seu clássico tom calmo, típico de quando precisa tirar um dos Marotos de uma crise ou algo do tipo. "Talvez seja bom tomar um banho antes de começar um monólogo sobre quadribol ao lado dela, não? Ou até mesmo usar um pouco de perfume, e aquela camisa que ela elogiou na semana passada, sabe?"

"Sei..." lentamente o semblante de James começa a se iluminar com indícios de esperança. "Aquela camisa listrada? A vermelha?'

"Sim, ela mesma," Remus sorri com a animação do amigo. "Aproveita que amanhã é domingo e a gente não precisa usar uniforme."

"Boa, boa..." James franze o cenho por um momento. "Mas se eu usei a camisa na semana passada e vou usar amanhã também, será que ela não vai pensar que eu não tenho roupas? E se ela pensar que aquela é a única camisa que eu tenho?"

Dessa vez Remus deixa escapar uma pequena risada. "Tenho certeza que ela não vai achar isso. Se ela gosta da camisa, ela vai ficar feliz de te ver vestindo ela."

"Ah, ok então. Se você diz..."

James se levanta da cama com um pulo, a expressão em seu rosto e todo o seu corpo transmitindo felicidade e excitação. "Valeu, Moony!"

"E você vai aonde?"

"Vou dar um pulo em Hogsmeade e ver se acho algum perfume legal, o meu acabou e eu não comprei mais," ele abre o baú e alcança o Mapa do Maroto e a capa da invisibilidade. "Já volto!"

Em um segundo ele está fora do dormitório, puxando a porta para fechá-la atrás de si.

Remus ri e revira os olhos, se esticando para pegar seu livro novamente e retornar à leitura de anteriormente.

De duas coisas ele tinha certeza:

1\. James e Lily eram dois idiotas apaixonados e cegos;

2\. Esse tal de Karl Marx sabia do que estava falando.

* * *

Lily sente que o seu cérebro está em constante guerra consigo mesmo ultimamente.

De um lado, está a parte que quer passar o máximo de tempo possível com James Potter. Do outro lado, está a parte que simplesmente não consegue lidar com a proximidade e as risadas e os músculos. O cabelo e os olhos também entram nessa lista.

O problema é que Lily está finalmente disposta a admitir - para si mesma, pelo menos - que ela não quer ser só amiga de James. Ela quer mais.

Só que ela não sabe se ele quer também.

O que a traz para o momento atual, onde por algum milagre ela encontra Sirius completamente sozinho no salão comunal, sem a presença do restante dos Marotos ou mesmo Marlene.

Lily se senta na ao lado de Sirius no sofá, onde ele tenta acertar feijõezinhos de todos os sabores na sua boca, uma redação pela metade esquecida na mesa de centro.

"Ei, tudo bem?" ela pergunta a Sirius como forma de saudação.

Ele faz uma careta quando erra o alvo e se vira para Lily. "Tudo certo, flor," é a vez de Lily fazer uma careta ao ouvir o apelido. "E você, tudo certo?"

"Sim, sim. Acabei de acabar as tarefas que temos para o resto da semana, então tô mais tranquila," ela aponta para os pergaminhos jogados na mesa. "Quer ajuda pra terminar?"

"Nah," Sirius dá de ombros, "já tô quase acabando, mas tô com preguiça de escrever agora. Na verdade eu já tava indo subir."

"Ah, ok... tá meio tarde mesmo, né?"

Sirius murmura que sim e começa a juntar os materiais para levá-los ao dormitório. "Boa noite, Evans," ele faz uma reverência desleixada e segue até a escada que leva ao dormitório masculino.

Lily se segura no meio segundo de coragem e fala, "Ei, antes de você subir..."

Sirius para no meio do caminho e se vira de volta para Lily, esperando que ela conclua o pensamento.

"É... eu só queria perguntar, por curiosidade mesmo," ela pronuncia as palavras lentamente, como se esperasse que algo ou alguém a interrompesse para que não precisasse terminar a fala. Quando nada acontece, ela praticamente cospe as últimas palavras. "Eu-queria-saber-se-o-James-gosta-de-alguém."

O rosto de Sirius se ilumina. "Você quer saber o quê? Desculpa, eu não entendi."

Lily respira fundo e se força a repetir as palavras, dessa vez em uma velocidade reduzida. "Eu queria saber se o James gosta de alguém, só por curiosidade mesmo."

Se Lily achava que Sirius estava feliz alguns segundos atrás, agora ele lembra uma criança numa manhã de Natal.

De repente uma risada estrondosa explode dele, e Lily acha que o som é tão alto que toda a Hogwarts consegue escutar. Sirius leva a sua risada até a escada, subindo para o seu dormitório sem dar uma resposta concreta a Lily.

Ela fica parada no mesmo lugar por alguns momentos, escutando o volume dos risos de Sirius diminuir gradativamente, até que por fim Lily se encontra sozinha no salão comunal silencioso.

Um milhão de pensamentos correm pela cabeça dela. Por que ele riu assim? Com certeza deve ser óbvio e só ela não percebeu ainda.

Durante o restante da semana, Lily evita todos os Marotos. Primeiro o incidente com Remus, depois esse momento com Sirius onde ela praticamente desistiu de seu orgulho próprio, sem falar que James agora está usando perfume e o cheiro caiu perfeitamente nele, o que significa que seu corpo está agora cem por cento mais instável quando fica próximo de James.

O único Maroto que não vivenciou algum momento onde Lily tenha tido vontade de abandonar a escola e virar uma bruxa reclusa que vive na floresta com seus 15 gatos e 7 cachorros é Peter, mas ela nunca foi tão próxima assim dele.

Provavelmente é a apanhadora da Corvinal, ela viu ele conversando com ela na semana anterior ele parecia interessado.

Com certeza é a morena corvina, e não Lily. Não, ele com certeza não gosta de Lily. Por que gostaria, quando ela passou anos o esnobando pelos corredores de Hogwarts?

É, definitivamente não é de Lily que ele gosta.

* * *

"Padfoot," James diz pelo que parece ser a vigésima vez, alongando as sílabas com uma voz manhosa.

"O que é?" Sirius por fim responde, alongando a última palavra.

"Você acha que eu fiz algo de errado com a Lily?" James choraminga. "Porque eu fiz tudo que o Moony falou pra eu fazer. Eu tratei ela com respeito, vesti a camisa que ela gosta, tô usando perfume agora… e o Moony disse que ela ia gostar que eu fizesse essas coisas mas agora parece que ela tá evitando a gente."

"É porque ela tá gostando de alguém," Sirius diz de forma direta, sem algum traço de brincadeira em sua voz.

"Ela tá o _que_?" James quase grita, sem conseguir acreditar no que ouviu. "Quem é?"

"Pergunta pra ela," Sirius responde com o mesmo tom de anteriormente, se levantando em seguida. "Tô com fome, quer alguma coisa da cozinha?"

"Não, obrigado," James responde, sua voz vazia de emoções pelo choque.

Sirius dá de ombros e sai do quarto, deixando para trás um James cheio de pensamentos confusos disputando a atenção dele.

É _claro_ que ela gosta de alguém. Ela é linda e inteligente e engraçada e tão adorável gentil que claramente se afastou de James para evitar quebrar o coração dele.

Durante os dias que seguem ele tenta respeitar o espaço que ela aparentemente precisa.

Ele acha que consegue capturar o olhar dela umas duas vezes, durante a aula e o café da manhã. Ela desvia o olhar nas duas vezes.

* * *

A coisa toda de James usar perfume é que assim que as narinas de Lily processam o aroma amadeirado que emana dele, todos os seus instintos gritam para que ela se jogue em cima dele e comece a beijá-lo, e se ela não beijá-lo _logo_ ela vai acabar cedendo e ela não sabe qual será a reação dele se ela fizer isso.

Ela simplesmente não conseguiria lidar com a rejeição.

Nas últimas semanas James tem estado mais charmoso que o normal e bagunçando o cabelo com mais frequência, o que sem dúvidas significa que ele gosta de alguém, mas Lily ainda não conseguiu descobrir quem, e isso a está matando por dentro.

Ela não acha que consegue continuar sendo amiga dele porque amigos não devem pensar em passar as mãos pelo cabelo de amigos, em sentir a maciez dos fios e talvez deixar as mãos viajarem para baixo e para baixo.

Mas agora o Peter está na biblioteca e o Sirius está cumprindo detenção e Remus está doente mais uma vez e a única coisa que ela consegue enxergar quando passa pela entrada do salão comunal é James, inclinado sobre um livro gigantesco e escrevendo furiosamente em um pergaminho.

E antes que possa processar o que está fazendo, Lily se encontra na frente da mesa onde James está, sem ter ideia do que falar ou fazer. Ele levanta os olhos e a encara como se a estivesse vendo pela primeira vez.

Em um momento de pânico, ela agarra uma das penas de James e corre em direção à escada no fundo do cômodo.

* * *

Não ser mais amigo de Lily Evans é a pior coisa que já aconteceu com James.

Antes, quando as interações entre os dois eram resumidas a discussões esporádicas e conversas unilaterais onde James tentava chamar a atenção de Lily e ela o ignorava, era fácil. Não era agradável, mas com certeza era muito mais fácil que isso.

Perder Lily Evans depois de tê-la em sua vida definitivamente era o oposto de fácil.

Ele sente falta das conversas, dos abraços depois de uma vitória de quadribol, das piadas idiotas, de nunca deixar de se surpreender com as coisas que descobria sobre Lily.

Agora tudo que ele tem são conversas tensas sobre calendários e tarefas de monitoria ele está constantemente inquieto porque nos raros momentos onde ele consegue ficar perto dela ele não consegue confiar em si mesmo o suficiente para não tocá-la.

Ele sabe que a coisa certa é deixar para lá, seguir em frente e aceitar que ele e Lily simplesmente não estão destinados a ficarem juntos. Mas James simplesmente não consegue aceitar isso como uma verdade absoluta.

Ele decide tentar ter uma conversa normal com Lily na próxima oportunidade que tiver. Eles são quase adultos, pelo amor de Merlin! Não é só porque Lily agora está interessada em algum garoto - que James ainda não sabia quem era - que eles precisam deixar de ser amigos.

A próxima oportunidade aparece dois dias depois, quando ele está tentando a todo custo terminar seu relatório semanal de poções.

Lily passa pela entrada do salão comunal e de repente está na frente de James. Fazem algumas semanas que ele não tem a oportunidade de olhar para ela. _Realmente_ olhar.

O cabelo dela está uma bagunça, como sempre. As roupas amassadas após um longo dia. Os olhos verde-floresta estão levemente arregalados, como se ela não soubesse exatamente o que estava fazendo ali.

Lily Evans estava, como sempre, linda.

Tudo que ele consegue são alguns poucos segundos preciosos para processar a imagem de Lily à sua frente, porque logo em seguida ela agarra uma das penas dele e corre em direção à escada que leva aos dormitórios femininos.

E então ele se levanta e corre atrás dela como um completo idiota e antes que ele consiga de fato pensar no que está fazendo, ele está abrindo a boca.

"Ei, Evans! Precisa de tinta com essa pena?" é a única coisa que ele consegue pensar em falar antes de se arrepender profundamente e desejar com todas as suas forças que o chão sob seus pés o engula.

* * *

Ela achou que tinha escapado.

Ela estava quase lá, prestes a subir o primeiro degrau da escada quando James abriu a boca e estragou sua fuga.

E agora ela está virada para ele, encarando-o como se ele tivesse pedido para que ela lhe explicasse o que exatamente é uma placa de circuito e sim, ela sabe que logicamente ela precisa de tinta se ela for usar uma pena mas ela não vai usar a pena de verdade e - _meu deus ele fica lindo desarrumado desse jeito com a camisa torta e o cabelo apontando em mil direções diferentes_ \- antes que ela consiga processar o que está fazendo ela joga a pena de volta para ele falando a primeira coisa que vem na cabeça dela.

"Quê? Não, Potter, eu tô atrasada pra aula de astronomia, tchau," ela diz rapidamente e resume seu plano de correr até o seu quarto e nunca mais sair dele pelo resto da vida.

Ela vai morrer dentro daquele dormitório e se juntar aos fantasmas do castelo, provavelmente.

É só quando ela de fato se joga em sua cama que ela se lembra que não só é domingo como ela não tem aulas de astronomia desde o quinto ano. Além disso, as aulas de astronomia nunca foram ensinadas no dormitório feminino da Grifinória.

* * *

Ele consegue escutar múltiplos alarmes gritando _**ABORTAR MISSÃO, ABORTAR MISSÃO, ABORTAR MISSÃO**_ mas agora é tarde demais e o chão não o engoliu e Lily está olhando para ele com adoráveis olhos arregalados e bochechas levemente rosadas e ele está a meros _milissegundos_ de deixar escapar como ele acha que ela está linda quando ela joga a pena na cara dele e sobe as escadas correndo murmurando algo sobre astronomia.

Quando o cérebro de James finalmente começa a funcionar de novo ele percebe que é domingo e que ele nunca viu ela falando sobre aulas de astronomia esse ano e - _**merda, ela claramente inventou uma desculpa pra evitar falar comigo.**_

Por que diabos Sirius tem detenção logo nessa noite específica? Ele precisa falar com alguém agora.

Ele corre até a biblioteca para arrastar Peter para o dormitório deles porque Peter parece ser um cara sensato e James definitivamente flagrou ele trocando olhares conspiradores com Sirius, Remus e as meninas, e isso definitivamente significa _alguma coisa_, certo? Peter com certeza tem algum tipo de informação secreta sobre o que está acontecendo.

* * *

Lily grita o mais alto que pode em seu travesseiro porque ela é uma _idiota_ e James com certeza agora acha que ela é uma doida que não gosta dele quando na verdade é o contrário e _merda_, ela realmente conseguiu ferrar com tudo agora.

Ela se levanta, se perguntando onde está o estoque secreto de whisky de fogo quando ela precisa dele.

Por que James não pode só gostar dela também? As coisas seriam infinitamente mais fáceis se ele simplesmente gostasse dela do jeito que ela gosta dele.

A porta do quarto abre e Marlene entra perguntando o que diabos aconteceu lá embaixo e Lily conta tudo o que aconteceu e Marlene olha para ela como se ela fosse a maior imbecil do universo, e ela é, mas ela queria conselhos e agora sua melhor amiga está rindo da cara dela.

Ela acha que Marlene sabe de alguma coisa porque ela tem certeza que já viu a amiga tendo pelo menos três conversinhas sussurradas com os Marotos e o restante das meninas nos últimos dias, mas Marlene não quer falar o que ela sabe.

No fim Lily se tranca no banheiro e se recusa a sair porque ela está tão envergonhada e Marlene _ainda_ não parou de rir.

Dorcas, Alice e Mary chegam com comida da cozinha e com muito custo conseguem convencer Lily a sair do banheiro.

Mary acha o whisky de fogo e nas próximas horas Lily fica absoluta e completamente bêbada, chorando e lamentando sobre o "estúpido James Potter e o seu cabelo sexy idiota e a porra do cérebro brilhante dele e ele é tão _babaca_, sério que garoto idiota eu quero beijar ele até eu esquecer como se respira."

* * *

James vai direto para o estoque secreto de whisky de fogo quando ele e Peter chegam ao dormitório.

Quando Sirius finalmente chega da detenção tudo que ele encontra é um James largado no chão com uma garrafa de whisky de fogo vazia e um Peter bebendo no bico de uma segunda garrafa.

Após escutar uma explicação cheia de soluços e inteiramente arrastada, Sirius agarra a garrafa da mão de Peter, toma um gole e encara James. "E o que você vai fazer agora, Prongs?" ele pergunta com um sorriso perverso.

James oscila um pouco ao tentar levantar, eventualmente conseguindo plantar os dois pés no chão e abrindo o peito com orgulho. "Eu vou convidar a Lily pra ir comigo na próxima viagem pra Hogsmeade," ele declara por fim. "O Petey falou que se ela disser que não ela vai confirmar que não gosta de mim," ele soluça e dá uma balançada perigosa, se recuperando antes de continuar, "mas se ela falar que sim então vai ser um encontro e a gente pode aproveitar e escolher o sabor do bolo e a cerâmica que a gente vai usar no casamento porque eu tenho _certeza_ que eu não vou conseguir foder um encontro que eu tenho planejado desde os treze anos de idade, né?"

Sirius e Peter trocam um olhar e deixam alguns grunhidos escaparem ao tentarem segurar o riso.

James se joga no chão, a expressão de derrota de volta ao seu rosto. "Mas ela provavelmente vai dizer que não e eu vou ser obrigado a largar a escola e ir morar naqueles vilarejos russos isolados onde as pessoas plantam cenouras porque eu _nunca_ vou conseguir olhar na cara dela de novo."

* * *

Lily não tem certeza se caiu da cama no meio da noite ou se nem conseguiu chegar até a cama de fato. Tudo que ela sabe é que acordou vestida apenas em sua calcinha e sutiã com um cachecol da Grifinória enrolado na cabeça e ela sente dor no corpo todo, como se ela tivesse passado a noite apanhando com um taco de batedor.

Ela definitivamente vai enfeitiçar qualquer primeiro anista que sequer respirar errado do seu lado. Ela também vai agir com completa normalidade perto de James Potter porque ela definitivamente precisa resgatar um pouco de sua dignidade e qualquer resquício de amizade que possivelmente ainda resta entre eles, se ela não destruiu isso ainda.

Lily reza para que seu rosto não fique vermelho quando ele fizer a coisa com o maxilar ou que ela não grite quando ela flagrar um pedaço do abdômen dele quando ele se esticar e _**isso nunca vai funcionar.**_

* * *

James acredita firmemente que ele na verdade está morto quando acorda na segunda de manhã com o cabelo seriamente bagunçado, correndo para não chegar tão atrasado assim para o café da manhã.

Ele resmunga para si mesmo quando vê que os Marotos decidiram se sentar ao lado de Lily e suas amigas como os babacas dissimulados que eles são.

Sim, ele sabe bem que fez algumas promessas extremamente corajosas e à la Grifinória em seu estado intoxicado, ele _totalmente_ pretende cumprir essas promessas, mas talvez não agora porque Lily aparentemente também está uma merda no momento - ele espera que ela esteja bem - então ele desaba no lugar na frente dela e tenta ignorar o sorrisinho idiota de Sirius e o olhar estranho que Marlene está lhe lançando.

Lily não parece ter percebido que ele está sentado bem na frente dela, o que no momento é melhor levando em consideração o estado atual dele. Mas James também _realmente_ quer que ela note ele, e ele até que tenta pensar em algo para dizer a ela mas o seu cérebro se recusa a superar os efeitos da bebedeira do dia anterior e ele acaba desistindo.

Ele sente alguém cutucando seu braço e se vira para encontrar Remus deslizando uma xícara de chá bem do jeito que Lily gosta em sua direção. James sente uma onda de gratidão pelo amigo e continua empurrando a xícara até que ela chegue na frente de Lily.

É nesse momento que Lily levanta um olhar parcialmente atordoado para James. Ele encara de volta e talvez dá um sorriso aberto demais, sentindo suas orelhas esquentarem e abaixando a cabeça para enterrar a cara na pilha de ovos em seu prato.

É, isso não foi tão ruim assim, considerando tudo.

* * *

Lily só está 50% acordada quando consegue se levantar do chão, e quase sai do dormitório sem ao menos passar uma escova no cabelo. Marlene a força a lavar o rosto e ajeitar o cabelo e as roupas antes de ir tomar café da manhã.

Ela está cansada demais para reclamar quando suas amigas sentam do lado dos Marotos, e está se concentrando em aguentar a conversa _incrivelmente_ alta de seus amigos quando James entra tropeçando pelas portas do Grande Salão.

Lily é a primeira a vê-lo, e ele parece extremamente cansado e com uma ressaca tão imensa quanto a dela. Ela se pergunta _o quê_ exatamente aconteceu para que ele tenha ficado tão incrivelmente destruído numa noite de domingo e também como o cabelo dele consegue ficar lindo mesmo depois de uma noite assim.

Ela desvia o olhar rapidamente porque ela decidiu agir normalmente e comportamento normal entre amigos não envolve estudar cada detalhe que envolve James Potter pelos próximos dez minutos.

Ela tenta não parecer tão cansada e evita os olhares do grupo à sua volta, até que ela decide que quer chá e vê que a jarra está fora de seu alcance. Segundos depois a mesma jarra é arrastada até ela, e ela levanta o olhar para encontrar um James com um sorriso definitivamente muito brilhante para alguém que está de ressaca. Ela fica atônita por alguns segundos até se lembrar que precisa sorrir e agradecer, abrindo um sorriso que possivelmente mostra todos os seus dentes e gaguejando um "obrigada, Potter."

Lily consegue respirar melhor quando ele desvia o olhar apesar de se distrair seriamente pelo jeito que o maxilar de James se mexe o maxilar enquanto mastiga.

Metade do chá acaba na mesa quando Lily erra a xícara.

* * *

Depois de passar um dia inteiro aguentando uma das piores ressacas que já teve na vida e amaldiçoando o seu eu da noite anterior, James corre para o seu dormitório no segundo que a sua última aula do dia acaba. Ele precisa tomar um banho e passar uma impressão melhor na reunião de monitoria que vai ter com Lily em alguns minutos.

Ele está determinado a tentar conversar sobre algo além de rondas, toque de recolher e papelada de detenção caso ela esteja mais acordada do que estava no café da manhã. James decide tentar descobrir - sutilmente, é claro - o porquê de ela também estar de ressaca, já que esse foi o grande mistério do dia.

O restante dos Marotos o segue até o quarto deles, e eles absolutamente não são se ajuda alguma para James. Os três meninos ridicularizam James por ter se dado o trabalho de ter tomado banho só para ver Lily, e Sirius praticamente despeja o vidro de perfume em cima dele, Remus dá conselhos úteis como "não comente sobre como ela parecia cansada o dia inteiro" e Peter cria pequenos poemas pervertidos.

Quando James finalmente consegue sair da torre da Grifinória ele está cheirando como um gigolô, graças a Sirius, e seu cabelo ainda está molhado. Além disso ele nem conseguiu planejar direito o que ele vai falar quando Lily chegar, então ele senta na mesa do escritório com toda essa energia caótica dentro dele e implora a si mesmo para que ele se mantenha calmo _ao menos uma vez._

Logicamente esse plano falha porque quando Lily passa pela porta a primeira coisa que sai da boca de James é "e aí, Evans? Como foi a aula de astronomia ontem?". E pelo menos ele soa descolado quando ele fala e ele acha que seu rosto está mostrando o seu sorriso mais charmoso possível e se ele ignorar tudo que saiu da boca dele agora, ele não está indo mal.

Isso se você não contar a piscada.

James consegue escutar seu próprio cérebro gritando e esperneando dentro de si durante cada milissegundo que se passa durante o processo de decisão de seus músculos para causar a _piscada_.

* * *

É um milagre que Lily tenha chegado ao fim do dia sem ganhar ao menos uma detenção por dormir durante as aulas. Naturalmente, esse dia foi um dos piores de sua vida, mas ela só gritou com dois alunos do primeiro ano então ela não se sente tão culpada assim quando as aulas acabam.

Ela corre para tomar um banho antes da reunião com James, porque ela obviamente não pode aparecer lá com o cabelo embaraçado e oleoso com olheiras fundas para acompanhar.

Lily sente como se fosse uma pessoa completamente nova quando sai do banho com o cabelo lavado, rosto limpo e pernas depiladas. Suas amigas estão prontas para arrumá-la e se certificarem que ela não está saindo com uma cara de quem acabou de ter um encontro com a Dona Morte.

E inicialmente ela acha o apoio legal, mas logo as meninas estão abrindo garrafas de cerveja amanteigada e zombando dela.

"Você raspou as pernas e nem vai usar saia, meu Deus, Lily," diz Marlene.

"Você tá fodida," completa Alice.

"É, mas não literalmente," ri Dorcas.

"Verdade, verdade," Alice começa a rir também.

"Ei, pergunta pra ele se você pode montar na vassoura dele," Dorcas mal consegue terminar a frase entre os risos que tenta prender. Lily tenta se concentrar em não borrar o rímel.

"Ah, pergunta qual o tamanho da vassoura!" Marlene grita enquanto Lily prende o cabelo, fazendo com que todas no quarto - menos Lily - explodam em risadinhas.

Quando Lily finalmente consegue encontrar a jaqueta que James disse que fica bonita nela e finalmente se dirige à porta do quarto, Marlene ainda está rindo e fazendo piadinhas sobre "balançar a varinha do Potter." Ela acha que seu rosto conseguiu passar por todo o espectro de cores vermelhas quando assobios a seguem até a escada.

Ela anda o mais devagar que consegue e definitivamente não pausa do lado de fora do escritório dedicado aos Monitores-Chefe para tentar acalmar os nervos.

Mas quando ela finalmente entra na sala a primeira coisa que ela percebe é o cheiro do perfume de James e logo em seguida o jeito que o cabelo úmido dele ainda consegue apontar em todas as direções possíveis. Lily prende um suspiro dentro de si quando percebe que James de repente está sorrindo para ela como se ela tivesse acabado lhe comprar uma vassoura nova e ele simplesmente fica muito bonito quando sorri.

E então Lily escuta o que ele falou e de repente o escritório parece muito menor e _meu Deus_ e se ele pensar que ela saiu com alguém e é por isso que ele _pisca_ para ela e ela solta um gritinho porque a piscada é nova e quase tão sexy quanto a coisa que ele faz com o maxilar.

"Não tão divertida quanto a sua noite de domingo, Potter," ela diz e se arrepende imediatamente porque agora ele vai saber que ela prestou atenção nele o dia inteiro e ela não tem noção alguma de como ela vai conseguir durar a reunião inteira.

* * *

Bem, já que ela mencionou o assunto primeiro, James acha que tudo bem em rebater e perguntar sobre a bebedeira de Lily também.

"Bem, parece que eu não fiquei muito atrás de você, né?"

"Parece que não, é verdade," Lily dá um passo para frente. "O que aconteceu? Coração partido?"

James dá de ombros, fazendo o possível para que o seu nervosismo interno não transpareça no seu exterior despreocupado. "Pode-se dizer que sim, de algum jeito. E você?" ele levanta da cadeira, se inclinando na beirada da mesa.

"É, acho que pode-se dizer que sim também," ela dá mais dois passos para frente, se inclinando na parede a ínfimos passos de distância dele.

"Então quer dizer que você e quem quer que tenha partido o seu coração não deram certo?" ele pergunta, sua cabeça em um conflito entre ficar feliz que Lily estava disponível e triste porque _ela_ estava triste.

É a vez de Lily de dar de ombros. "Eu nunca tive uma chance real, ele gosta de outra aparentemente," ela tenta esconder a fagulha de mágoa que se acende em seus olhos por um segundo, mas ele não deixa escapar.

"Bom, nesse caso então ele é um completo idiota," ele diz com uma pontada de indignação na voz.

"Ou eu que não dei valor quando tive minha chance," Lily desvia o olhar do dele.

"Acho difícil de acreditar que alguém algum dia possa se desapaixonar por você, Lily," ele tenta capturar o olhar dela com o ele, sem sucesso. "Uma vez que acontece, não tem escapatória. Você entra sem bater na porta e se recusa a sair."

* * *

O olhar de Lily encontra o de James em uma fração de segundo.

Não. Ele não-

Não, com certeza ele não quis falar desse jeito, certo?

Mas ela precisa ter certeza.

"James," sua voz não passa de um sussurro trêmulo, "quem é? A menina que você gosta. Eu conheço?"

James abaixa o olhar e solta uma risada baixa. "Ah, sim. Conhece bem, como a palma da sua própria mão."

"Ah," a mente de Lily gira descontroladamente, buscando por nomes e explicações para as coisas que estava ouvindo nessa noite. "Ela é do nosso ano? É uma das minhas amigas?"

Nesse momento James revira os olhos e se afasta da mesa onde estava apoiado, praticamente fechando o espaço entre eles.

"Sim, Lily. Ela está no nosso ano," ele diz impacientemente. "Ela está no sétimo ano, é da Grifinória, teimosa como um touro, inteligente para algumas coisas e aparentemente nem tão esperta para outras," Lily franze o cenho, e James continua, dando mais um passo à frente. "Ela passou anos me desprezando, e com razão. Eu realmente não prestava," mais um pequeno passo. "Passei muito tempo achando que conseguiria me contentar apenas com a amizade dela, mas descobri que isso seria impossível," mais um passo, e Lily agora veste uma expressão de fascínio em seu rosto. "Porque é absoluta e completamente impossível para mim ser apenas amigo de Lily Evans quando eu sei que não existe uma única pessoa no mundo que possivelmente vá chegar à altura dela."

O último passo coloca os rostos de ambos a meros centímetros de distância.

"James-" ela sussurra, mas ele a interrompe.

"Se você vai pedir pra eu parar, peça agora," ele diz no mesmo tom que ela.

Com o olhar preso no dele, ela abandona os sussurros e deixa que a sua voz encha o cômodo. "Não pare."

James está pronto para entrar em ação antes mesmo que ela tenha terminado de falar, fechando o espaço entre eles e colando seus lábios nos dela.

Lily grita internamente enquanto passa as mãos pelo cabelo de James, sentindo a maciez dos fios enquanto os braços dele envolvem sua cintura. Ela fica nas pontas dos pés para alcançá-lo, e James a abraça mais forte e a levanta até que seus pés não toquem mais no chão, dando uma volta de cento e oitenta graus e colocando Lily em cima da mesa onde estava apoiado meros minutos atrás.

Ela está flutuando em todos os sentidos possíveis, se perguntando repetidamente se está acordada mesmo ou se sua mente está pregando peças nela.

Um beijo emenda no outro e Lily jamais conseguiria dizer quanto tempo ela passa vivendo no paraíso que são os braços e os lábios de James Potter nem se fosse uma situação de vida ou morte. Tudo o que ela sabe é que ela não quer voltar a viver em um mundo onde ela não esteja sempre nos braços de James.

As últimas semanas passam em replay pela cabeça de Lily, e ela interrompe o beijo quando sente uma onda de risos subindo pela sua garganta. Ela desgruda os próprios lábios dos de James, sentindo falta do calor deles logo em seguida.

"Posso saber do que você está rindo?" James levanta as sobrancelhas, sua respiração ofegante espelhando a de Lily.

"Desculpa," diz Lily enquanto tenta controlar as risadas. "É que eu to pensando nessas últimas semanas- na verdade nesse semestre todo, que eu passei reprimindo mil e um pensamentos sobre você porque achava que James Potter tinha me superado."

James olha para ela boquiaberto por alguns segundos antes de se juntar à Lily na crise de risos. "Então quer dizer que esse tempo todo que você estava me evitando era porque achava que eu não gostava de você?"

Lily acena com a cabeça, o rosto ruborizado devido aos beijos e as risadas do momento. "Uhum, e aí eu meio que surtei quando o Sirius confirmou que você gostava de alguém, não achei certo continuar andando com você se você estava interessado em outra pessoa."

"Peraí, o Sirius fez o que?"

"Eu perguntei a ele se você estava gostando de alguém, daí ele me olhou como se eu fosse a criatura mais burra da face da Terra e riu da minha cara," Lily fala, se sentindo um pouco envergonhada. "Foi aí que eu comecei a evitar todos vocês."

"Filho da…" James se interrompe. "Ele fez a mesma coisa comigo," Lily levanta as sobrancelhas em espanto. "Eu perguntei se eu tinha feito algo de errado já que você tava me evitando e ele disse que era porque você gostava de alguém. Depois ele se recusou a falar quem era."

Lily e James se olham por alguns segundos antes de caírem na risada novamente.

"Eu vou matar ele," James diz, mas sua voz não carrega maldade.

"Eu também," Lily concorda e acena a cabeça antes de deslizar a mão pela nuca de James. "Mas agora não, depois."

James sorri e se aproxima novamente. "Sim, depois," ele diz contra a boca de Lily antes de retornar o beijo.

Rotinas, toque de recolher e papeladas de detenção são as últimas coisas que passam pela cabeça de James e Lily durante aquela noite.

Nenhum dos dois sabe dizer se passaram dez minutos, dez horas ou dez vidas naquele minúsculo escritório em Hogwarts. Estar ali era mais do que suficiente, e eles tinham todo o tempo do mundo.


End file.
